Rain Rain Go away
by Princess of Donut Land
Summary: It's just another day when it starts raining down on Zim's parade.Will someone come to help him get home, or will he be stuck at 'Skool' until the weather lightens. Read on to find out.warning it includes some light KeefZim hints.


Authors note: I don't own Invader Zim

Zim is in his disguise through the whole fanfic, and last but not least, this was made as a gift for someone special.

I tried to keep it as IC as possible and still show hints of that special Keef/Zim pairing.

Enjoy.

Rain Rain Go Away

It was dark out when the children were allowed to leave that hell hole they called a school. Dark, gloomy, and whatever else these filthy worm babies called this sort of weather. It never made sense to Zim, but then, none of their habits ever did. It wasn't all that dark either, and those dark rumbling clouds certainly didn't frighten him. The stupid humans were frightened by a little wind! What a riot! It amused Zim to no end, and as he proudly stood by the doors of the school overlooking the streets, he marveled at how easily the humans were terrified by some gusts of wind and a few dark clouds. Like those feeble earth elements could harm anyone, much less an Irken soldier! Quietly the self appointed invader smirked as he envisioned how the humans would soon cower before him! As they should!

However, he hadn't taken a step out from under the protective cover of the school, when he heard a dark rumble from the sky. Less then a second later the Irken found himself clinging to the doors of the school, trying desperately to go back inside. He wondered if there were forces watching him, planning on foiling him, because the moment he stepped foot outside the rain fell from the heavens. Growling to himself, Zim wondered how it could so suddenly rain when only a moment earlier the ground was dry, and, forgetting where he was, he shouted in a declaration of battle.

"Curse you human weather! When I'm done with you YOU won't be pouring your wet slop on me anymore!"He was standing tall and pointing fiercely at the cloudy sky when he had declared his challenge. Standing out like a sore thumb in any crowd.

Of course everyone ignored him, they always did, and those few that payed enough attention to glance for the source of the disturbance only glanced long enough to see that it was Zim before carrying on in their daily lives. Dib may have glanced too, chuckled, but who could really tell in the chaos that was after school? Not that Zim cared anymore, Dib's chortles had become so routine to him that he didn't even have to turn to know that it was Dib laughing at him.

That's right human, laugh while you can, for when the Armada arrives it'll be the Irkens that will be laughing. He who laughs lasts lives longest!...Or something like that.

Of course, as he was in his own world, plotting the demise of the humans shoving and pushing around him to be freed to their mindless lives and continue their pointless existence, Zim failed to see a brute of a boy coming behind him and shoving him forward.

Crying out from having been caught off guard, Zim fell forward into a small puddle, on to screech and run back into the halls. Groaning and gasping, he began to check himself. If that damned human made him even tarnish his uniform Zim would make sure to give him a slow death. Of course he wasn't paying much heed to Dib, and even then he could tell that idiot of a boy was on the floor laughing his brains out.

In fact, Zim was ignoring him and any taunts that were being thrown at him, and he was doing a very good job of doing just that. That is until he heard the Dib boy cry out and shout. "Hey watch it! You could have broken my hand!"

It was then that he heard an all too familiar voice replying in a mock of concern. "Oops, I'm sorry Dib, I didn't see you down there. I think you really should be more careful when on the floor like that, who knows what could happen..."This boy paused for just a moment before adding. "but you seem fine to me and I really should go. I have to go meet my BEST FRIEND."

Keef! That boy was none other than Keef. Looking up, the Irken easily spotted the unmistakable red hair of the youth that had not so long ago given Zim the status of 'best friend'. It was a status he no longer desired , true, but as he watched Keef 'accidently' cause Dib to fall over as he causally passed the boy, Zim couldn't keep himself from snickering at the Dib child's misfortune.

Standing and dusting his clothes, Zim made sure to stand tall and steady before the Keef boy as he was approached. Even as they stood facing each other he could hear Dib scoffing and glaring to the two, no doubt he was humoring himself with conspiracies of the two working together, and as far as Zim was concerned, he could think of such things as much as he wanted. Zim didn't care what Dib thought about as long as it kept his mind occupied and paranoid.

Of course it was Keef that broke the silence first, with his ever so cheerful grin that made Zim wonder if it was in fact painted on his face. "Hey buddy, I thought we could walk home together, since you don't have an umbrella and all." He smiled like he always did, so openly, pah, Irkens would never be caught so open and friendly, such behavior was for the weak!

Except Keef wouldn't leave. Even after Zim continued onward, going towards the door. Glancing around as Keef continued to talk to him, though he had stopped listening long ago, it was some nonsense about waffles anyhow. He did notice the human child's new eyes, but he didn't ask for an explanation and none was given, it was as though they had made some silent agreement never to question the incident in the past. That alone made Zim shiver and wonder, what did Keef know anyway?!

So when Keef came close enough to shield Zim with the umbrella, the Irken didn't hesitate to snatch the handle from the other and push the boy away before any more contact could be made. "Don't Touch me." He hissed, as he began onward, leaving Keef to in the rain.

Of course Keef didn't seem to mind very much, he never seemed to care that Zim pushed him around, and that alone, in some strange way bothered and irritated him. No irken was so easily pushed around, and most humans wouldn't be either, and yet Keef happily walked by Zim's side, even as he was soaked from head to toe. Zim couldn't understand this human behavior, and as it disturbed him, didn't want to understand it either.

Gir had called it love once, that much he remembered, and from what he had learned on Valentines day, Love involved a lot of pain. So maybe Keef did love him, or maybe he simply liked being pushed around, either way, he made for a better pet than friend. This thought made Zim smirk and made Keef glance to him with whimsical curiosity.

"What are you thinking about Zim?" Keef asked in his usual tone of blissful ignorance, only to be shoved away once more.

In a matter of fact tone he was then told, "Nothing, besides I told you I wouldn't need your services anymore." Zim stared at the human youth as he sat in the watery sidewalk, with a curios look, he wasn't at all phased by being pushed, and only stood up a moment later.

"I understand Zim." He said quietly as he caught up with the Irken once more. Though the smile made Zim suspicious of what the boy was really thinking about, especially now that he realized the Keef child had been unusually quiet during their walk.

Eyeing Keef suspiciously, Zim began to wonder if the walk home had always been this long, or if perhaps he had walked into a trap. So when he finally spotted his home in the distance, Zim didn't hesitate to quicken his pace. Keef didn't mind the change of pace much, but then, when did Keef mind anything Zim did.

Arriving at his steps after a bit of awkward silence Zim sharply turned to stop Keef. "For services well done I congratulate you and now bid you farewell, goodbye!" Quickly he entered his home, though a squeak caught him a moment before the door could be closed for good.

"Wait!"

"Oh right." Sticking the umbrella out Zim all but dropped it before Keef managed to take it back. "Thank you for the umbrella you may go now." That was all the gratitude Keef would get from Zim, and all the gratitude he wanted. Though even that bit gave Keef to courage to speak up again.

"Can...can I come in, I'm cold and wet now..."

Zim only paused long enough to stare at Keef and say. "No." before abruptly closing the door on him and vanishing inside. Keef didn't leave then, nor did he leave an hour later, he simply watched the door and waited. He waited and he waited, and he waited some more, and just as he was about to leave, and to head back home to what little life he had, the door opened again. There was no one behind it, and Keef was hesitant before entering, but as he saw Zim's shape in the distance he smile and ran toward the waiting figure.

He didn't ask for an explanation, none would be given, but in Zim's mind, allowing Keef inside was perfectly safe. After all, a pet would need at least some training.

Fin.


End file.
